Betrayal
by GabriMicha Runa
Summary: Ditinggalkan orang yang kita puja karena sahabat kita sendiri, rasa dikhianati itu lebih sakit dari hanya ditinggalkan orang yang kita kagumi dengan alasan penyakitnya yang memburuk. Itulah yang dirasakan Mitsunari sekarang. YasuMitsu Story. Prompt from 'Reito-kun'. Karena author kurang menghayati pasangan sejoli ini, jadi maaf atas kekurangan penghayatan charanya! Canon story.


_"Kau pernah merasakan sesuatu yang disebut orang-orang itu 'memuja'?"_

_"Memuja? Heh. Bagiku, kehidupanku yang sekarang ini saja sudah susah. Apalagi memikirkan orang lain sampai 'memuja'."_

_"Kau tidak penasaran bagaimana rasanya?"_

_"Tidak."_

_"Kau tidak bisa jahat padanya. Kau selalu ingin bisa menjadi orang yang berguna baginya, bahkan membelanya. Itulah rasanya."_

* * *

><p><strong>GabriMicha Runa Presents<strong>

**.**

**Betrayal**

**.**

**Disclaimer: Sengoku Basara milik CAPCOM dan produksi lainnya yang turut tangan.**

**Sebenarnya ini fanfic permintaan dari Reito-kun (facebook) dengan prompt : Reinkarnasi, Death, Angst, Sengoku Era, dan Mitsu as main chara. Hanya, karena sepertinya Angst tidak bisa kumanipulasi dengann Reincarnation jadinya hanya bisa buat gini. Mohon maaf Jika tidak sesuai keinginan!**

* * *

><p>Kyoto, wilayah yang kini ku pijak. Wilayah yang kini ku berdiri. Wilayah yang kini menjadi saksi bisu perasaan aneh yang tercampur dalam hatiku. Kini, aku memeluk seorang pria berambut putih yang setengah telanjang dan tertutupi selimut tebal, dengan tubuh lemas yang kupaksa berdirikan.<p>

"Hanbei_-sama_! Hanbei-_sama_!" jeritku menggoyangkan orang yang kupeluk sambil menangis.

...

**_"Mitsunari-kun."_**

**_"Iya?" dengan langkah cepat aku menghampiri seorang pria berambut putih pendek dengan rambut acak-acakan. Bibirnya yang tipis dan memakai lipstik ungu membuat siapa yang tidak tahu dengan 'Hanbei-sama' pasti akan mengira dia cewek._**

**_"Bisa ambilkan aku segelas air—uhukk!" pria dengan tubuh cantik itu terbatuk di atas futonnya yang kini tubuhnya terselimuti oleh selimut tebal lavender._**

**_"Tunggu, Hanbei-sama!" aku dengan gelagapan mengambil gelas berisi air putih padanya. Setelah dapat, aku dengan langkah seribu mendekatinya dan menyodorkan gelas tersebut sambil duduk ala Jepang._**

**_"Terima kasih," ucapnya sopan kemudian menyambut gelas dari tanganku. Ia menegaknya sampai habis dari balik selimutnya._**

**_"Hanbei-sama tidak apa-apa kan?" tanyaku khawatir. Dia menggeleng lemah._**

**_"Tumben Mitsunari-kun melamun di dekat jendela. Ada apa?" tanyanya dengan senyuman. Ah, aku suka wajah itu. Wajah kepuasan karena menerima pelayananku._**

**_"Tidak apa-apa, Hanbei-sama," jawabku sambil menunduk kecil, dan poni rambut putihku menutupi wajahku darinya walau tak sepenuhnya._**

**_"Ya, aku senang kau baik-baik saja dan melayani kami dengan baik," katanya kecil, lalu meletakkan gelas tersebut di depanku._**

**_"Itu sudah kewajiban saya sebagai sekutu anda," terangku._**

**_"Hideyoshi-sama mempercayakanmu juga, Mitsunari-kun. Kau pelindung kami."_**

**_"Saya sangat tersanjung kesetiaan saya pada daimyo dan tangan kanannya dari wilayah Kyoto diakui."_**

**_"Terima kasih sudah mau menjadi bagian kami, Mitsunari-kun."_**

**_Hening sesaat. Jantungku berderup sangat kencang, dan hampir meledak saking lajunya. Tubuhku serasa panas. Jujur, aku gugup sekarang._**

**_"O—Ootani Yoshitsugu m—mana ya?" alihku dengan nada kaku. Hanbei-sama tercengang melihat tingkahku._**

**_"Mungkin sedang berdiskusi bersama Motonari-kun?" tebaknya. "Biasanya kan seperti itu jika kita akan memulai invasi penjajahan baru."_**

**_"Aku akan mencarinya!" aku berdiri lalu membungkuk hormat pada Hanbei-sama, kemudian dengan langkah cepat aku keluar dari kamarnya._**

**_"Sial aku senang sekali dapat melayani mereka. Perasaan apa ini?"_**

_..._

"Hanbei_-sama_! Maafkan aku karena keteledoranku!" jeritku masih menggoyangkan badannya.

Awan mulai berkumpul dan menghitam. Suara gerumuh memecah kesunyian pagi buta itu. Aku membaringkannya dengan pelan, sambil membendung air mata darahku yang terus keluar.

**ZRAASSHH!**

Hujan lebat pun turun dengan brutalnya, menerpa kami berdua. Sebenarnya, ada empat orang sekarang di sini. Aku, Hideyoshi_-sama_ yang terkulai lemah, Hanbei_-sama_ yang meninggal karena penyakitnya yang memburuk, dan...

Tokugawa Ieyasu. Sang pembuat hal buruk ini terjadi.

"Biarlah, Mitsunari. Fisik Hanbei_-sama_ memang begitu," katanya enteng sambil melipat tangannya. Sepanjang aku menangisi kematian beliau, dia hanya diam berdiri menatapku tidak bergeming.

"Tidak. Aku akan menguburkan mereka sekarang."

"Nanti kau bisa sakit, Mitsunari."

"Persetan dengan staminaku! Aku bahkan rela menukarkan nyawaku atau membunuhmu demi bisa menghidupkan mereka!" tukasku setelah selesai membaringkan mereka di tempat naungan yaitu dojo kami yang bobrok.

"Jadi ingin bertarung ya?" tanyanya datar.

"Demi Hideyoshi_-sama_, siapapun yang menentangnya pantas mati!" kataku lantang. Kutarik katanaku dari sarungnya sambil menatap Ieyasu dengan mata yang tak henti-hentinya mengalirkan darah. Rasa pedih karena ditinggalkan dan dikhianati menjadi satu.

"Akan kutunjukkan bahwa kedamaian Jepang bukan dari ideologi mereka berdua, tapi sebuah ikatan," ucapnya sambil mempersiapkan kedua lengannya siap bertarung.

"HYAAA!"

_..._

**_"Ieyasu, kau ingat diskusi kita tentang 'memuja'?" tanyaku setelah aku keluar dojo dengan alasan mencari Ootani, dan menemukan Ieyasu yang habis latihan meninju bersama robot kesayangannya, Honda Tadakatsu._**

**_Kami berdua duduk di tepi jurang dekat wilayah itu, menatap wilayah Kyoto yang dekat—bahkan bersebelahan dengan wilayah kami. Ieyasu berdiri tegap dengan kedua tangannya yang dilipat, sedangkan aku duduk di ujung jurang tersebut sambil memainkan gagang katanaku._**

**_"Hum, ingat sih. Memang kenapa?" tanyanya penasaran._**

**_"Sepertinya, aku mulai kecanduan dengan hal itu," kataku._**

**_"Jangan bilang kau—"_**

**_"Ya," ucapku sebelum Ieyasu menyukseskan kalimatnya. "Aku mulai memuja mereka. Hideyoshi-sama dan Hanbei-sama."_**

**_"Kenapa bisa!? Kukira kau mengabdi pada mereka karena terpaksa!"_**

**_"Kau ingat saat aku berdiri di barisan prajurit lainnya?" pikiranku tergambar akan masa lalu yang akan selalu kuingat. "Hideyoshi-sama menarikku dari kerumunan pecundang-pecundang itu. Meskipun dia tidak pernah tersenyum sama sekali bahkan ketika ia menarikku, aku merasakan kehangatan dan kepercayaannya padaku lewat tangan besarnya."_**

**_"Lalu Hanbei-sama?"_**

**_"Beliau selalu memperhatikanku layaknya kakak. Dia membantuku latihan pedang sepanjang hari saat penyakitnya tidak separah sekarang. Membuatkanku makanan. Memberi pengetahuan akan dasar menaikkan kecepatan dari insting bertarung. Dan—"_**

**_"Dan kau terkena virus 'brother complex'," sambung Ieyasu, lalu ia mulai tertawa._**

**_"Persetan kau mengataiku apa, tapi aku akan selalu setia pada Hideyoshi-sama sampai kapanpun!" sebatku marah._**

**_"Maaf Mitsunari," ia ikut duduk lalu merangkulku. "Jangan dimasukin ke hati ya! Aku cuma bercanda kok."_**

**_"Kumaafkan," kataku sambil mendengus. "Tapi ada syaratnya."_**

**_"Apa?"_**

**_"Kita harus selalu bersama ya?"_**

**_Ieyasu mengacak rambutku dengan gemas._**

**_"Ya iya dong! Inilah kekuatan dari yang namanya 'ikatan'. Memuja adalah satu dari sekian penjabaran khusus tentang ikatan."_**

**_"Aku tidak memujamu, Ieyasu," jawabku pada poinnya._**

**_"Ti—tidak lah! Aku tidak berpikir seperti itu!" katanya sambil salah tingkah, lalu menurunkan tanganku. "Karena ikatan itu artian luas, makanya aku sebutkan artian sempitnya. Dan artian sempitnya bukan cuma memuja, tapi mengerti, berkorban, dan berbagi!"_**

**_"Dan itu tidak sama sekali nyambung dengan topik kita sekarang," kataku singkat. "Oh ya. Tanganmu."_**

**_"Maaf Mitsunari," Ieyasu menurunkan tangannya malu-malu. Jijik? Iya._**

**_Kami berdua kembali lagi menatap Kyoto, membiarkan hembusan angin menghantam wajah kami._**

_..._

"Padahal aku percaya padamu Ieyasu! Kenapa? Kenapa kau begitu? Kenapa kau membunuh Hideyoshi_-sama_? Kenapa kau melakukan hal ini?" rentetan pertanyaan langsung kukeluarkan sebelum menarik _katana_ku saat berlari menghampirinya.

"Sudah jelas kan? Demi ikatan," jawabnya dan ia pun meninju tangannya pada dataran yang kupijak. Alhasil, aku tergoyah dan ia melompat dan siap memberi tinjuannya.

"Ieyasu bodoh!" makiku dan menarik katanaku langsung—setelah mempersiapkan kuda-kuda.

**ZRET!**

**TRANG!**

Lengannya yang dibaluti pelindung besi saling beradu kekuatan. Ia masih berada di posisi atas dan siap memberi serangan tambahan.

"Kau lemah Ieyasu!"

**ZRAT!**

Ujung _katana_ kugoreskan pada perut Ieyasu ketika ia lengah. Ku balikkan posisi _katana_ku hingga gagang katana berada di atas mengambil posisi ujung bilah sambil mengangkat siku lengan yang kugunakan untuk memegang bilah tersebut. Kusodokkan sikuku sekaligus ujung tumpul katanaku, mendorongnya ke udara.

"Ukh!" ringisnya dan ia terlempar ke udara. Aku mempersiapkan tenaga dan menumpukannya pada katanaku, kemudian,

**ZRATS!**

Kumasukkan kembali katanaku pada sarungnya ketika berhasil memberikan serangan terakhir pada rivalku.

**BRUKK!**

Tubuhnya menghantam dataran bumi dengan keras hingga meninggalkan bekas tanah amblas di tempat pembaringannya—setelah 5 menit berlalu ia terambung tinggi ke atas.

"Kenapa Ieyasu? Kenapa?" tanyaku marah membelakangi Ieyasu yang kini terkulai lemah. Goresan pedang menggores tubuhnya, dan menghasilkan bulir-bulir darah segar yang keluar dari lukanya yang menganga.

"Kenapa apa, Mitsunari?" jawabnya dengan nada rendah. Suara nafasnya yang terengah-engah terdengar jelas pada gendang telingaku meski suara guyuran hujan selalu mengeluarkan suara bising.

"Aku kecewa padamu, Ieyasu," bilangku. "Jika ikatan yang maksud seperti ini, seharusnya aku membunuhmu sejak awal."

"Mitsu—uhuk!"

Tanpa menggubrisnya, aku berjalan mendekati kedua tubuh di bawah naungan dojo—mendingin. Sambil mengeret katanaku, sebelah tanganku terus mengenggam dada sebelah kiri.

Sakit.

Jujur rasanya, sakit sekali.

"Mitsunari, aku..."

Kulirik Ieyasu yang mulai diam. Sedikit heran, aku menatap perutnya. Tidak bergerak sama sekali.

"Akhirnya kau mati, pengkhianat," lirihku.

* * *

><p>"Hahh," aku mendesah pelan berjongkok di tepi sebuah kolam. Bosan rasanya.<p>

Seluruh wilayah aku kuasai dengan bantuan _daimyo_ lain seperti Mouri Motonari dan Chousokabe Motochika serta Sanada Yukimura. Seluruh Jepang bersatu. Apa yang kulakukan sekarang?

"Sedang apa Mitsunari?" seorang pria bertubuh besar berpakaian seperti bajak laut menghampiriku dengan_ 'anchor spear'_nya.

"Jangan ganggu aku," bisikku kecil dan memasukkan telunjukku pada kolam di depanku.

"Sudahlah Chousokabe, biarkan dia tenang untuk sementara," sahut satu orang lagi dikejauhan.

"Mouri, tumben disini?" pria yang mengangguku tadi menjauh dariku, menghampiri orang yang memanggilnya.

"Rival ya?" desisku kecil. "Mungkin menyenangkan selalu bertarung tanpa salah satu dari mereka terbunuh."

"Aduh! Jangan ikuti aku anak kecil!"

_'Berisik...'_ ucapku dalam hati.

"I—iya kita nanti akan bermain! Sekarang tinggalkan kakak, oke?"

"Main sekarang ah!"

'_Tch.'_

"Kakak masih harus membantu Mitsunari_-sama_!"

"Tidak! _Nii-san_ ha—"

Aku bangkit dari dudukku dan berbalik langsung.

"Bisakah kalian diam? Berisik sekali, kali—"

Mereka berdua menatapku bingung menantikan kalimat terakhir yang akan kulontarkan.

"Ieyasu?" tanyaku pada anak kecil berambut coklat yang kini dalam posisi digendong Sakon Shima.

"Saya menemukannya di jalan. Katanya tidak ada tempat tinggal, jadinya kubawa deh," terang Shima dengan tawa yang dipaksakan.

Anak kecil itu turun dari belakang punggung Shima dan mendekatiku dengan wajah riang.

"Main yuk!" digoyangkannya kakiku yang tertutupi _zirah_. Aku menatapnya seakan-akan tidak percaya.

"Ieyasu kecil," ucap seseorang dibelakangku.

"Ootani!?" tegurku terperanjat kaget.

"Kita pelihara saja dia. Dia mirip Ieyasu kan, Mitsunari?"

"Ah—ya," ucapku kecil.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: AHH MAAF INI FANFIC ABAL SEKALI SEPERTINYA! AKU BELUM TAU MITSUNARI ITU SEPERTI APA, DAN HANYA BARU NONTON BASARA JUDGE END BARU EPISODE 3! *nangis darah***

**Oke minna, abaikan curcolan saya.**

**Mohon reviewnya~!**


End file.
